Bloodtwin Victory
by Errant Writer
Summary: When Hansel and Gretel split up, they switch roles. Gretel goes to kill Balalaika in her brother's place. Little graphic, but a unique twist on the ending for all those fans of Black Lagoon's most vicious killers. Oneshot.


Hansel spoke peacefully, calm and confident as bullets fired from Hotel Moscow whizzed past their ears, "They've come out, Sister. The Russians."

Gretel turned to her brother and smiled, "Yes, they have." Clutching her M1918 Browning in her little hand.

"Sister, let's confuse the Russians" smiled Hansel as he leaned closer to his sister's soft ear. "If we start taking them, they'll return to their base."

Understanding the plan, Gretel approved and cutely replied, "I understand, Brother. Let's split up and hunt down the Russians."

Hansel leaned close, gently using his hand to guide his sister's mouth to his. Leaning in close they exchanged a soft passionate, but brief kiss. Looking into each others eyes with nothing, but love and joy.

"I wish you luck, Sister."

"Yes, Brother."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Still under the hail of gunfire Hansel turned and lifted the sewer hatch, and dived down below. Gretel used her rifle as a club and burst through the glass of the building in the alley and escaped into the alleys.

Pursued and laughing all the way Gretel headed towards Balalaika, being dragged in by the squads. Failing to anger or confuse her. Gretel smirked with each brief encounter and the volleys of shots that followed each appearance.

After Revy and Eda's fight had come to a close, with Eda still raising her middle finger high into the air the soft jump startled her. Hansel smiled and raised the axe to her neck, pressing in softly, "Hello, miss."

Eda tried to turn, but the axe cut into her neck, a soft trickle of blood moved down her neckline, "How long have you been there?"

"I was waiting for you to be done. I didn't want to take on both of you by myself."

As Eda raised her hands into the air in surrender, Hansel made his move, "I want your help for something, miss. We need to get out of here after Sister kills the Russian woman."

Eda softly turned her head, "Hmm?"

"But we already killed the Verrocchio, our handlers."

"Dumbass. You knew that but killed the boss? Besides, now that Verrocchio is dead, you don't have any reason to kill Balalaika. Why do you go on? Why?"

The axe shook in his hands as Hansel began to laugh cruelly, "Why? Your asking why? That's funny. Because we want to. There's no other reason. We want to, so we do it."

Hansel's soft arm reached up around Eda's breasts, moving up and towards her gun holster, de-arming her as he spoke, "That doesn't matter, we just want to know about our get-away driver. We want someone who takes their job seriously."

Hansel's hand started to pull up Eda's tight tank top, groping at her breasts, "Come on, tell me, miss."

Eda gave in, with the axe around her neck and Hansel groping at her, she finally cracked and gave in, spilling where to find Black Lagoon and set up the get-away.

As dawn came Balalaika sat on the edge of the fountain, Gretel saw her from a far ways off, and began to climb to the top of an abandoned building far opposite of Balalaika. As the sun rose behind Gretel, Balalaika's sight was obscured by the sun, with no sign of her target around Balalaika waited patiently.

Gretel's sight on Balalaika, she pulled the trigger. A thunderous bang came from the muzzle of the gun. In a single shot it was over. Pierced through the head Balalaika fell backwards into the fountain. Her face shattered, raining blood as she fell. Into the clear water her lifeless body fell.

Disappearing after watching Balalaika fall backwards, an assured kill. No sooner had the sound of the gunshot rang out, came a loud piercing scream of her men, "KAPTAIN!"

Gretel giggled and began to head out of the building, but her path was blocked by soldier from Hotel Moscow. With pistol in hand he fired three times. Bullets tore through her body, leaving blood splatter on the wall. Slumping to the ground, bleeding profusely from the stomach and leg, she pointed her Browning at the soldier.

"You bitch!" he swore in Russian as he grabbed the Browning from her hand. He turned the gun against her as a club, pounding her head in with the shoulder. Blood covered hair fell in pieces as her cracked skull gave way under the brunt of attacks. Even in death the attack did not stop as her killer pounded the gun into head until it was no more, blood poured from the body as her broken face and brains littered the wall and pools of blood.

He spit upon his fallen foe before firing the Browning into her body at point blank range, pounding huge holes into her small form. At last his rage subsided and he gave the battered and abused corpse a swift kick, sending blood and flesh against the wall.

With Balalaika's death Hansel successfully escaped with Black Lagoon and started a new life as both brother and sister.


End file.
